1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the interconnection of high voltage electrical cables and more particularly to a bushing tap which can be bolted to a bushing well, support a terminated cable by such bolt and provide a loadbreak interface for a second cable connected to the bushing tap by a standard cable elbow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to prior art techniques when it was desired to connect two cables to a single bushing well it was necessary to use a double bushing insert of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,641 issued May 20, 1980 and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. It was necessary to use a bail arrangement as shown by the '641 to prevent the double bushing insert from being displaced from the bushing well due to high momentary currents. There are no known devices which permit a cable to be directly bolted to a bushing well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,591 issued May 13, 1980 and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention shows the use of 600 AMP T-shaped connector which can be bolted to an appliance bushing and connect one cable to the bushing while receiving a second cable connected to an elbow. Because of the large size of the 600 AMP connector it is not possible to use it in the confined space available with 200 AMP systems. Also, no technique is shown in this type of device for connecting the connector to a bushing well.
A multi-position junction could also be used except for the space it requires.
Present interference fit bushing/elbow interfaces will not hold the connection between them in the presence of high momentary currents unless a bail similar to that shown in the '641 patent is used.